


Coming Home

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Blacks love returns home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Sirius Black was in heaven, straddling the love of his life as he rode him all through the night.

When he woke up that morning he never could have imagined that his day would turn out so great. They had been parted for days now, and he expected them to be apart for at least another week, but with the screech of a tyre, he heard his love come home earlier than expected that afternoon.

He still remembers the way he felt as he caught sight of the new body, the healthy gleam after spending time in the SPA. The brand new belt, an obvious addition, made him look even better.

He quickened the pace as a bead of sweat slid from his forehead, then came to an abrupt stop as he approached his destination. This was his least favourite part, the end.

As he landed from his high, he couldn't help but think about the people who had made this happen.

Stand Parkers Autos were definitely getting a bonus.


End file.
